


Alec's Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Public Wetting, Sub Alec, Video, Wetting, cross dressing, dom jace, public exposure, public flashing, they're like seven or eight at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was a bed-wetter. And a pants-wetter. Everyone knew it. His parents took him to doctors and all his teachers were warned. His classmates avoided him and all made fun of him. But what no one realised was that he liked it.<br/>New boy Jace discovers Alec's secret and reveals one of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

Alec was a bed-wetter. And a pants-wetter. Everyone knew it. His parents took him to doctors and all his teachers were warned. His classmates avoided him and all made fun of him. But what no one realised was that he liked it. Wetting himself gave him a thrill. He loved the feel of warmth spreading out, trickling down his legs. He loved being changed, his mother sitting him on the edge of the bath after he wet the bed and wiping down his legs gently with a flannel, the school nurse roughly rubbing at him roughly with a sponge when he peed himself in class. And though he didn’t understand it, he even loved the humiliation. The knowledge that everyone was staring at him, laughing at him gave him a strange, tingly feeling down there.

Today his class were going on a school trip, he hadn’t paid attention to the talk about it, but he knew that they were going to some gardens. They’d be split into groups and go looking for specific plants and insects. Most of the kids were excited about it, but all Alec could think about was wetting there.

The teacher had them all pair up before getting on the coach. As usual no one picked Alec, and he started over towards the teacher, expecting to be paired with her, but then she said; “Jace, why don’t you go with Alec?”

Alec looked around in surprise. The new boy, he’d forgotten about him. As the boy walked over to stand beside Alec the other kids were laughing and teasing him for being paired with the pants-wetter. Jace glared at them and they fell silent as one.

Neither of the boys spoke on the coach there. Jace had taken the window seat and stared out sullenly. Alec sat beside him, trying not to fidget. He’d had an extra big glass of orange juice with breakfast this morning and already his bladder was straining. But he didn’t want to wet on the coach. Whenever possible he tried to wet somewhere easy to clean up, after his father had lamented him for peeing all over his grandmother’s sofa.

An hour later they had reached the garden and Alec was nearly desperate. They’d be sent off in their pairs with a laminated list of plants, and been told to bring back a leaf for each one. They also had a tick sheet of insects, which Alec clutched in one clenched fist, legs pressed tightly together. He and Jace were slightly away from the others, behind a chest high hedge and Alec knew that Jace would be the only one to see him wet himself here. 

He wanted to wait longer, but all of a sudden he felt the familiar warmth spreading over his crotch and dribbling down his legs. There was a slight pattering as pee splattered on the gravel and Jace looked over at him from where he was pulling a leaf from one of the bushes. His eyes went wide and Alec flushed bright crimson but didn’t stop.

By the time his bladder was empty the entire front of his jeans had darkened noticeably, with thick dark lines running down the inside of his leg to his wet shoes. “There are toilets inside.” Jace said, after a moment.

“I- I don’t like using them.” Alec stammered.

Jace simply stared at him, and a second later their teacher rounded the corner and saw him standing there in his rapidly cooling trousers. “Oh, Alec, again?” She sided, striding forward and taking his hand. As she led him away towards the toilets she called over her shoulder to Jace to join another group and finish the activity.


	2. The Bus Stop

Jace found him the next day in the playground. Alec was hiding behind the gym, where he always ate lunch so none of the bigger kids would bother him. He looked up as Jace approached, eyes wide and fearful. 

Jace stood in front of him, looking down at him with his arms crossed. “Everyone says you wet yourself every day.”

“Not every day.” Alec muttered, staring at the ground. He made himself leave at least a few days between each wetting.

“Why do you do it?” Jace asked, ignoring his comment.

Alec shrugged, feeling himself go red. “Well it’s stupid to wet so much at school.” Jace said.

Alec looked up, surprised. Jace went on; “No one will be your friend if they think you’re a pants-wetter. You have to keep it a secret, that way people will still like you.”

This was not at all what Alec had expected, and he was so startled that he replied before he could stop himself; “But I like them to see me.”

A grin spread across Jace’s face. “Just because you do it in secret doesn’t mean no one will see you.”

Alec was confused, he didn’t see how it could be secret and still be seen by people. He started to ask what Jace meant, but the other boy interrupted. “See, I’ll show you.”

 

Alec and Jace stood by the side of the road at a bus stop. Alongside them were a group of ladies, a young mother with a stroller and a teenage boy talking on his phone. 

Jace had led him here when school ended, and Alec had no idea where they might be going. He’d never caught a bus without an adult before and he was more nervous about that that about whatever Jace had planned. Jace stood beside him, looking perfectly at ease. He kept glancing down the street to see if the bus was coming.

A few minutes later the bus became visible cresting the hill, though it was still several minutes away. Jace turned to Alec and said, “Wet yourself.”

Alec stared at him wide eyed, not understanding. He looked around quickly but none of the other people waiting were close enough to have heard him. “Here?” 

Jace nodded. “They’re all strangers, aren’t they?”

Alec peered at them fretfully, seeing that Jace was right. He’d never seen any of them before in his life, and probably wouldn’t again. He took a deep breath. Wetting all by himself with no adult around to clean him up and get him into clean clothes seemed a terrifying prospect… but at the same time he felt that strangely good tingly feeling down in his underpants. He took a deep breath, looking at Jace nervously. The other boy nodded encouragingly, eyes flicking down Alec’s crotch. That glance was what decided it for Alec. Even though he hadn’t planned on wetting today, he hadn’t used the toilet since this morning and though he wasn’t desperate there was a fair amount in his bladder. 

It was only a trickle at first, and he had to force himself to release it. But then as one of the old ladies looked over and noticed the spreading wet patch it was if a faucet had been turned and it all came rushing out in a long stream. There was no way to hide it – the entire front of his pants were soaked and there was even a little puddle of yellow urine spreading out around his feet.

Everyone had noticed. The old ladies tutted and shook their heads, the young mother looked embarrassed for him and the teenager looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Alec heard him start to tell whoever he was talking to on the phone about ‘this random little kid just pissed himself’ and he felt tears of humiliation well in his eyes.

Just at that moment, when he thought he was about to die from embarrassment, the bus pulled up. His audience climbed aboard and in seconds the bus was pulling away again, leaving him and Jace alone by the road. Jace grinned at him. “How was that?”

“I… I don’t know.” Alec stuttered, cheeks still burning.

“C’mon,” Jace took his hand, “You can get cleaned up at my house, it’s only a few minutes away.”

Alec allowed himself to be led down the street by Jace, not really paying attention to where they were going. His wet pants clung to him and rubbed uncomfortably, and his sodden socks and sneakers made little snick noises every time he lifted his foot up. He knew he was leaving wet footprints behind, and people passing by in cars could probably see the wet patch and would know he had wet himself. Without realising it, the humiliation was replaced with a strange, good feeling. Alec didn’t really understand what he was feeling, but he knew he wanted to feel it again.


	3. Hello Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is like, fast forward to when they're around 10 (I may at some point write more about their younger years but atm I haven't got anything worth writing so). This chapter introduces the topic of cross dressing, which some people may not like so if its not your thing don't bother reading. there also isn't any pee in this one, but there will be in the next chapter

Alec's heart was in his throat as he hovered in the doorway of his sister's room. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, checking that no one was in sight. The rest of the family were downstairs, eating breakfast and getting ready for school. If he didn't hurry up, his mother would come up looking for him, and it was this thought that finally prompted him to step over the threshold and into the pink bedroom. 

He stepped around discarded toys, carefully skirting around an elaborate barbie-transformer wedding set up in the middle of the floor. Her dresser draws are partially open, clothes spilling out. Without hesitating (if he does he knows he'll chicken out) he pulls out the top right hand drawer, revealing a tangled mess of underwear. Pink, white, and violet, some covered in little bows, others with flowers or hearts, Alec freezes. He doesn't know which pair to pick; there are some plain white ones but he knows Jace wouldn't be satisfied with that. Suddenly he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He grabs at a pair blindly and hurries from the room. He rushes into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and a second later hears his mother calling to him. "Alec? You're going to be late, are you nearly ready?"

"Yes, mom! Just getting dressed!" He calls back, surprised at how steady his voice is.

He waits till he hears her going back downstairs before uncurling his clenched fist to see what he grabbed. White, with a pink lace boarder and covered in a pattern of hot pink hello kitties and bows. Alec stares at them in horror, but its too late to change them now. He strips out of his pyjamas quickly, drags on the hideous panties and then quickly puts on the rest of his clothes. He stands before his mirror, looking at himself from all angles to make sure his trousers are pulled up high enough to hide the pink lace, and that his shirt hangs down incase they should slip. Once he is satisfied that no ones going to see them, he goes downstairs.

\-------------

Jace waits until lunchtime to check on him. He motions for Alec to follow him, going into the boys toilets. Alec expects him to go into one of the stalls, but instead the other boy stops by the sinks and looks at him expectantly. "Here?" Alec squeaks.

Jace nods. "But anyone could walk in!" Alec protests, looking back nervously at the door. Jace doesn't say anything, only looks at him with a smirk on his face. He doesn't need to say anything. They both know that, no matter what Alec might say to the contrary, the risk of being caught in such a humiliating position makes Alec feel tingles all between his legs. 

And because of that feeling - which Alec still doesn't understand, but finds himself longing for - Alec fumbles at his zipper and lets his trousers fall to the ground. His face flushes bright red and he resists the urge to cover himself. Jace looks at him, that smirk still on his face, but there is also a slight flush to his cheeks as he takes in Alec, standing before him in girls underwear with his trousers around his ankles. "We're going to the park after school. I have something special for me to wear."

"Something... special?" Alec swallows nervously. He'd thought this was the 'something special' but it seems Jace has more planned.

Jace nods. He steps towards him, reaching down to stroke him gently through the thin cotton. Alec shivers. "Get dressed." Jace says abruptly, stepping away from him. 

Somewhat surprised, Alec complies. 

\---------

Jace is waiting for him outside his classroom when the end of school bell rings. As he always does, Alec follows him. Jace leads him around behind the school, to a place out of sight from the street and playground. He looks round to make sure no one can see them, then thrusts a bag at Alec. He takes it reflexively and looks inside. He feels himself go pale. Inside is pink and black checked skirt, edged with violet lace and a thin black sleeveless top with a light pink undershirt. Alec looks up at Jace, already knowing what he is going to say. 

"Get changed quick."

Alec's fingers are clumsy and trembling as he takes off his shirt, and the cold air brushing against his nipples makes his shaking worse. He pulls on the top, noticing for the first time a large pink bow at the neck. Jace reaches out and tugs his sleeves into place. Alec kneels down and takes his trainers off, then straightens and pulls his trousers down. He moves quickly now, not wanting any time to second guess himself. Jace hands over the skirt, taking his trousers from him and stuffing them into the bag. Once dressed, Alec moves to put his trainers back on but Jace stops him. He produces a pair of black knee socks and strappy pink shoes. 

Thinking that is all, Alec starts to move towards the street but once again, Jace stops him. He reaches up and puts Alec's overlong hair into two small ponytails. "You make such a pretty girl." He says, grinning at Alec's deep blush. "Now lets go show you off."


	4. The Park

In the time it had taken Alec to change, the school yard had emptied. He breathed a sigh of relief, but still looked around anxiously as Jace led him out the gate and down the street. He didn't think anyone would recognise him, not like this, but if they got close enough to talk to them they would. 

He felt naked from the waist down. He was used to the familiar feel of trousers brushing against his legs, and though the skirt skims his mid-thigh, his brain still insists that he isn't wearing anything. His cheeks are still burning (they'll keep burning for the whole of Jace's task, he's sure) but his legs feel stronger now. He no longer feels as if he might collapse. 

When they get further from school Jace reaches back and takes his hand. Alec is so surprised and pleased that he momentarily forgets his embarrassment and a warm glow starts in his chest. Then a gust of wind catches his skirt and lifts it, showing his girly underwear to a group of older boys across the street who whistle and jeer at him. Alec ducks his head and pulls his hand from Jace's so he can hold down the edge of his skirt with both hands. But even through his embarrassment, he feels stirring of pleasure between his legs at the thought of being exposed to strangers, but also at the thought of them thinking he is a girl. He doesn't understand why that would turn him on.

Jace turns off the street, heading through the iron gates to the park. It's relatively busy - mums with young kids just out of school and groups of teenagers hanging about smoking - and Alec prays that all they'll be doing is walking. But at the same time, a growing part of him hopes that it'll be something more. "You need to go?" Jace asks, answering Alec's unasked question.

"Y-yes." Jace doesn't really have to ask: for the past year Alec has had to ask permission every time he wants to go to the toilet, and this morning Jace denied his request. He's nowhere near bursting, but still he can feel the elasticated waist of the skirt pressing on his bladder and knows he could release at a moments notice.

"Good." Is all Jace says and Alec doesn't want to ask why he asked - he likes the anticipation.

They stroll slowly along the path, heading into the trees and into the more secluded areas of the park. Every time they pass someone, Alec's cheeks flare red again and he tugs self-consciously at his skirt to make sure it's still covering his panties. He's starting to notice the cold too - goosebumps rising on his bare arms, his bare legs freezing in the autumn air.

Jace slows down. They are deep within the trees now, the only person in sight a man walking his dog. Alec's heart rate quickens. Jace continues to slow until the dog walker is past and then he stops completely. He looks at Alec, his ever present smirk firmly in place. "Go stand there." He points to a place between two trees just off the path. Whilst standing there, Alec will be hidden from anyone far off, but anyone walking past will see him easily. There is also another path running parallel to theres and only a chest high bush hides it from sight. 

Starting to tremble again now in anticipation, Alec does as he says. He turns to face the other boy, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. "Take off your underwear." Jace commands.

This surprises Alec somewhat - Jace has never made him wet without underwear on before, he's always had him soak his clothes and then face the humiliation of walking home with the evidence of his 'acciden't plain to see. But the habit of obeying Jace has become so engrained that he reaches up under his skirt and tugs his sisters panties down, stepping awkwardly out of them. He holds them uncertainly, unsure what to do with them. "Put them away." Alec shoves them hurriedly in his school bag. "Now crouch down and pee like a girl."

For a second, Alec doesn't understand what he means, but then he remembers last year when his family drove to their cousins house. Isabelle needed to pee during the drive and they'd stopped by the side of the road so she could go and squat in the bushes, his mother holding her hands for balance. Alec doesn't have anyone to hold his hand so he wobbles, nearly pitching forward. Eventually he finds his balance and feels stable enough to start to pee. It feels weird to just pee into empty air, no clothes holding him in place, and not directing the stream himself. As he wobbles again his cock swings and the stream of piss splashes over his legs and feet. Jace laughs. "You're going to keep al these clothes and you're not allowed to wash any of them."

Alec is just finishing when he hears voices. Jace glances to the left, smirking. "Better hurry up." He says.

Scared of being discovered like this, Alec stands too soon. He feels a last trickle of pee dribbling down his leg to soak into his soaks. A group of teenagers walk past. They glance at the two younger boys as they pass and one of them laughs. As they walk away they are all laughing. Alec looks down and releases that his skirt is all hitched up. If it was any higher they would've been able to see his cock. Flushing furiously he smooths his skirt down and steps out onto the path next to Jace. 

"I'm going to grandma's now, it's a different way from your house so you'll have to get home on your own." Jace says, waving a hand dismissively.

Alec stares at him in horror, "Like this?"

"Yes. And don't even think about putting those panties back on. I want you to feel the air." He grins.

\------------------

Alec nearly sobs with relief as he turns onto his own road. The walk back had been a nightmare. The feeling of air brushing over places that had always been covered before was so alien it made him want to cry. The feeling that he was walking about completely naked had been almost unbearable and no amount of tugging at the skirt and smoothing it down would allay his fears. Thankfully no one had seemed to recognise him, but he couldn't be sure that no one had, that someone he knew hadn't driven past and seen him and even now would be spreading the word that Alec Lightwood was wandering around dressed as a girl.

The feeling of urine soaking his soaks and shoes didn't bother him: he was used to it and barely even noticed it now. He was far too consumed with worry about his genitals being exposed to worry about someone noticing the smell. 

The driveway was empty, which meant his mother wasn't home. His father would still be working and Isabelle had her music lesson today. Alec hadn't even considered what he would do if anyone had been home. He fumbles the key in the lock and rushes inside, nearly forgetting the final task Jace as set him. He remembers before he shuts the door and steps back outside, looking around quickly to make sure no one is in sight. 

He pulls his phone from his back and turns the camera to video. He holds it away from himself, showing his whole body clad in skirt and girly top, and then quickly lifts his skirt up to show that he didn't put the panties back on. His instincts scream at him to drop the skirt but he doesn't, counting out loud all the way to twenty, standing on his doorstep facing the road in full sight of anyone walking by or looking out a window across the road. As soon as he finishes counting he lets the skirt drop and ends the video. He sends it to Jace as he goes back inside. Then he runs upstairs, strips out of the girl clothes and back into his own clothes, and shoves the skirt and shirt under the bed. The urine soaked shoes and socks go in the back of his wardrobe where the smell will be somewhat hidden.


End file.
